butterflies hurt sometimes
by XxnewcommerxX
Summary: Allie loves Nat and she is tired of all the girls he flirts with Nat hates how clueless Allie can be sometimes
1. Allies introduction

Butterflies hurt sometimes

Allie`s p.o.v

I am in love with Nat Wolff but he doesn't know it and just because we where supposable dating in a reality TV show that we some how are dating in real life. I started to realize a had a crush on Nat when I was about 14 now I'm 15 I really like him because he's sweet and cute and I use to think he liked me back because he would flirt with me a lot he has never once asked me out. And plus he flirts with a lot of people and that's kind of weird because some people don't like to see people that they love be affectionate to other people besides them. So basically I am jealous or I get jealous. But you would get jealous too if it happened to you, you really wouldn't like if it happened to you. Or would you. Because I find that weird but we all have different opinions don't we or do we actually.

So today is Saturday and I am going in about 5 minutes to go meet Nat to get some smoothies I think now would be the perfect time for me to try that cherry one I love so much its delicious. I advise everyone to try but that don't mean they will… anyways I have to go bye diary sincerely

Allie dimeco

At the smoothie place

Nat= can I get a mango smoothie

Waiter=yes ill get that for you sir just give me a few minutes, and what would you want ma`am he asked turning to look at me

Allie= can I get a cherry one please

Waiter= sure ill be back with your stuff in a few minutes

Than he left and Nat said so what you doing today besides hanging out with me Allie

Allie than said nothing much probably going home and just watching mtv like always

Nat=cool so when is the party for your dad again

Allie was about to say something but Nat interrupted her and said I know when it is its Saturday isn't it

Yea Allie replied

Nat that said yeah I knew I was right

Allie than said yea because your almost never wrong

Nat than said you aren't either one of the many qualities I love about you

Allie murmured thanks and looked away swiftly

Nat than said so are you goanna be at the band meeting later

Allie than said I though that was rehearsal

Nat than said yeah its band rehearsal and it's a band meeting at the same time

Allie than said oh

Nat said yeah and looked at her but just as she was about to turn her head to look at him he looked away

After 2 minutes of that the waiter came back

Waiter= so here is your mango and cherry smoothies

Nat said thanks and paid for the smoothies

Allie than said you didn't have to pay for me I would have paid for myself

Nat than said Allie stop exaggerating I always pay for you you're my best friend and plus the men always pay for the ladies

Allie than said okay than I guess I should stop ranting on all about my problems

Nat than said no you don't have to if you don't want to there is this thing called freedom of speech

Allie yeah I know but you always let me tell you my freedom of speech

Nat than laughed and said I'm pretty sure you said that the wrong way

Allie than said yeah your right I did use that in the wrong way

Nat than said okay well do you want to go to practice now since were both done

Sure Allie replied so they left the smoothie place and walked to the warehouse where the band practiced

Nat Allie said while they were walking

Yeah Nat said

What do you think you will do when the band is over?

Nat looked at Allie with a confused look on his face but the was replaced with a smile

Nat than said I will still play music whether its with my brother or not because its what I love to do I cant stand a day without playing the piano he said with a chuckle what about you? He asked me

I want to be an author after the band is over. You know I love it, it just feels like you can write about any thing

Nat than asked what do you enjoy writing most about

Allie than answered with the band I have a few written about them but than I get insecure and I throw them in the trash hoping that it will erase all that bad stuff I wrote on the paper of the note books that I used but I guess it never really does she said

Nat than said I'm pretty sure your being too dramatic I've read some of your writings and they are pretty amazing

Yea but Nat you're my best friend you always say stuff like that

Yea I know but there true Nat said

Than there was like an awkward silence

So Nat broke it by saying do you like to write about anything else

Allie than said yea I like to write about than her face went scarlet and she paused

That only made Nat more curious

Nat than said what

Allie than said if I tell you, your going to laugh

Nat than said I promise I wont

Allie than said I like to write about love to she looked at Nat who was smiling

Nat than said that's cool and than said but, why did you think I would laugh

Allie than said because I know the guys would so I though you would too

Nat than said but I am nothing like the guys most of my songs are about love

Allie than said yeah but I just get really insecure sometimes and that I feel all sad and stuff and I don't like to feel that way it makes me feel useless too

Nat than said your not so I don't know why you would think something like that he than said

Nat Allie said you're so sweet

Nat than blushed and said thanks I try to be

Allie than laughed and said sometimes you get those moments when you aren't though

Nat than said funny as they entered the warehouse


	2. Nats time

**i named this Nat`s time because in the last time i wrote about Allie`s point of view **

Ep.2

Nat`s p.o.v

As me and allie entered the warehouse we sat down at the orange it wasn't just no ordinary table it was the one we sat at when ever we came to rehearsal and band meetings here at the warehouse. So than we just started talking and than she asked me

Allie= do you know where the rest of the band is she asked

Nat than said

Nat =no not really

Allie=oh

Just than cooper came in and said thank goodness you guys are here

Allie than said the whole band isn't here yet

Cooper than blushed for a second and than turned back to his original color

Cooper= I needed to talk to you guys by just us three so I told you two to come at a different time than the rest of the band

Nat than asked talk to us about what

Cooper than said well the naked brothers band is doing a movie and the director who is also the writer wants you two to date

Allie than said oh along with Nat

Cooper than said thanks for doing this guys you're the best

Allie than said wait cooper I didn't agree to anything and Nat said yeah I didn't either

But cooper had already f\rushed off so he couldn't hear there responses

Nat than sighed and said I guess we`re dating again

Allie than said yeah I guess we are dating again

Than they both feel silent so girlfriend Nat said to Allie with a wink what you want to do tomorrow since we don't have practice so you can't use that as an excuse not to go with me

She than replied with go to the pool

Nat said cool I would love to go to the pool

Allie`s p.o.v

I than regretted the fact that I wanted to go to the pool I just didn't want Nat to flirt with other girls

Never mind I don't want to go I said as I got up and went over to my bass and but the strap on me and let the bass hand on my shoulders and in front of me as I spaced out so I didn't get to hear Nat talking

Nat than knocked on my skull saying is anybody home

And I than laughed and said you do see me here right

He than said of course I see you I'm not blind but you king of spaced out

Allie than said oh yeah sorry about that

Nat than said you should stop saying sorry and get a little meaner

Allie than said I only am nice to you and that's it

What about Michelle Nat said?

I than said now your trying to be funny and that's my character Rosalina not me

I know I was kidding Nat said well than that wasn't funny or nothing to kid about Allie said

Nat than said you are mean

Allie= really I was, I'm so sorry it was an accident

Nat than said you are not suppose to apologize you need to work on being mean

Allie than said no I don't being mean is rude and disrespectful and unlike most people I have manners

Nat than said I do too

Allie than said not table manners

Nat than said what do you mean not table manners

Allie than said you still slurp your soup so you have no table manners

Nat than said what that's not fair a lot of people slurp there soup it's not a big deal

Allie than said yes it is especially if you want to have perfect table manners

Nat than said whatever practice is going to start in 2 minutes cooper just texted me and said so

Okay Allie said is the guys here

Nat than said yea but cooper and them are headed over here

Allie than said okay

Yea Nat said

The guys came in and they played fire first

How could you be so unclear why didn't you stick to us here

Now you're lost and on your own mothers left you hear her moan

How could you lea e the beautiful gold why did you not realize that it would be gone

You played with fire and you got burned you played with fire and you got burned you played with fire and you got burned now the gift is gone-e-e now your on your own wish you new it was wron-g-g-g-g-g-gx2

If you are so insecure Every battle meant a war you have dug yourself s hole lost your heart and sold your soul how could you leave the beautiful gold why did you not realize that it would be gone you played with fire and you got burnedx3

They than played

Rosalina

You went to live your life but why`d

You have to go you're my only love

My only never ending love Rosalina

Rosalina, Rosalina you took my heart

Away but now I miss you so you're my only love my only never ending love Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina

Ill never be the same ill miss you till I die you're my only love my only never ending love Rosalina x3

Curious

To tell you the truth I'm very confused I'm not amused I'm just curious with all your lies you left behind what did you find I'm so curious of how you see me curious of what went through your headx2

Will i ever knowx2

I'm confused puzzled and in a daze cause I know you wouldn't treat me that way and I got you on my mind every day and I know you wouldn't treat me that way

Guitar

What made you realize it came as such a surprise

You're going to run and hide I'm curious

Forgive and forget that's what you said you lost your head

I'm so curious I'm so curious of how you see me curious of what went through your head

I'm just curious of how you see me I'm just curious of what went through your head will I ever knowx2

I'm confused puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't treat me that way tell me what you didn't mention grab this wish and no more tension

I'm confused puzzled and in a daze and I know you wouldn't treat me that way and I got you on my mind every day and I'm confused puzzled and in a daze

And I know you wouldn't treat me that way-y-y-y-y-y

I`ll do anything for you

I don't want you I need you I don't care for you I love

I`ll be there for you because of you

I`ll do anything for you you you you I`ll do anything for youx2

I'll do anything for youx2

I won't sing for you ill belt for you I wont cry for you I`ll ball for you I wont die for you I'll live for you

I`ll do anything for you-you you I`ll do anything for youx2

If you want me to stay to than I'll stay oh-oh-oh

If you want me to go than I'll go oh-oh-oh

Instrumental

I won't kill you I`ll live for you

They finish the rest of the song

**i hope you like it **


End file.
